


New Friends

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang adopts another pet, But Momo isn't too happy about that, Fluff, Gen, Momo being Momo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: Aang tries to adopt a rat pigeon, but Momo isn't too happy about it.Inktober Day 6: Rodent
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Momo (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar)
Series: Inktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Kudos: 12





	New Friends

“Oh, hello there,” Aang said to the small rat pigeon that had just come hurtling out of the bushes and was now staring up at him expectantly with small black eyes. “Would you like one?” Aang bent down and offered the creature one of the lychee nuts he held in his hands. 

Katara had tasked him with finding some berries for dinner, but there wasn’t much in the woods they were camping in tonight. With fruit being so scarce around here, it wasn’t surprising that the rat pigeon quickly gobbled up the first lychee nut. And a second when Aang offered it to him. 

It wasn’t long before the rodent crawled its way up Aang’s arm and sat perched on his shoulder, the same place where Momo liked to sit.

“You’re pretty cute,” Aang laughed, giving him a scratch under the chin. “I think I’ll name you Bocci.”

Bocci chittered in response, evidently happy with his new name.

Aang continued wandering the forest looking for berries for a bit longer, Bocci still perched on his shoulder, but had little success. Resigning himself to a subpar dinner, he made his way back to his friends.

“Hey guys!” Aang called to Katara and Sokka who were both working around their fire. “I didn’t have much luck finding any food, but I made a new friend. His name is Bocci.” Aang proudly presented the creature, who seemed more interested in sniffing Aang’s ear than meeting new people. “Hey stop that, it tickles,” he laughed.

“Um, Aang?” Sokka said. “That’s a rat pigeon.”

“I know,” Aang replied, too absorbed in playing with Bocci to notice Sokka’s confusion.

“We don’t even eat rat pigeons.”

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re not eating him then.”

“Aang,” Katara said, equally confused, but with a little more tact than her brother. “I think what Sokka is trying to say is that rat pigeons are considered vermin in the south - not pets.”

“But we’re not in the south.” For once Aang sounded like the twelve year old kid he actually was with a slight whine in his voice. “I promise I’ll take care of him and feed him and everything.”

Katara sighed, looking like she was about to admit defeat, when Momo flew in, landing on Aang’s other shoulder. 

“Hi Momo, this is your new brother Bocci!” The winged lemur’s wide green eyes stared intently at the rat pigeon for a few seconds before a small growl began to grow in his throat, hackles raised.

“Momo, no!” Aang cried, but he was a moment too slow. Momo launched himself at his newfound ‘brother’ and the pair went tumbling to the ground a few feet away. There, they circled each other; two foes ready for battle.

Momo made the first move, clearly prepared to defend his title of Aang’s favorite small animal creature and his seat on Aang’s shoulder. 

Their skirmish was short, only lasting a few seconds. When it was over, Bocci turned tail and fled back into the forest.

With one final growl of warning, Momo flew back over to the rest of the group, who had watched the whole ordeal in stunned silence, and settled comfortably on Aang’s shoulder. 

“Well, I guess that settles that,” Sokka said, returning to their fire. “Now let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another Inktober fic. I actually really enjoyed writing this one because it was a nice change from the fics of the past few days, which were kinda long, dark, and angsty. Maybe I should write more cute, fluff fics more often. Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
